Elevator
by SipiiW
Summary: Totally AU. When an elevator at The Summerset Hotel stops 4 strangers and two friends got to know each other pretty good. JJ/Reid, Morgan/Emily. I'm new
1. All of them

AN: **I have never written fanfiction beforehand, so be nice + English isn't my native language. I'm really nervous about this so please tell me if I should continue with the story ;)**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own any of the characters displayed below, they are all the property of CBS, expect some of the minor characters**

-:-:-:Chapter 1:-:-:-

It was a pretty god day, everything considered. Spencer Reid fumbled with the card to his suite. No matter how many hotels he stayed at, he could never get the hang of those damned cards. Finally with a slight pling! He was allowed into his suite. When he opened the door the clock on the nightstand mockingly told him that it was almost 5' clock. He quickly grabbed a shower and his tux and was out the door before half an hour had passed. Just when the elevator doors opened out to the lobby, Spencer realized that he had forgotten his cell phone in his rooms. That was just great. Trying to calm himself down, he pushed the 14th floor button. He was already running late as it was. He considered for brief second to just ditch the phone, but Alice might want to get in touch with him later. He surrendered to faith and leaned back against the wall and waited for the elevator to move.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Mrs. Jareau, someone on line to for you" JJ's assistant informed her. JJ sighed and picked up the phone. "Jennifer Jareau, what can I do for you? Oh my god, Carol? It's great to hear from you. So you're in town? How long? Sure dinner sounds great, I pick you up about half six? Great see you then" JJ hang up. Carol was in town! JJ was unsuccessful in suppressing the flood of memories that was trying to drown her. She remembered high school, college, Carol. But along with the pleasant memories of stealing fruit and cheating in math, more painful memories announced their entrance. Memories of William LaMontagne, Jr. Memories she had tried to forget. Glimpse from when they met in college, to their wedding, and especially wedding night, to the cold January night three years ago when she received the fateful call that announced that her bellowed husband was shot in the line of duty. She still carried the wedding ring around her neck. She knew she was supposed to move on and she has been on dates since but…

The day continued as in a blur. The only thing that mattered was the clock that continued to tell her that it was an eternity till she could leave. Finally she pulled her car up in front of The Summerset Hotel. She crossed the lobby without looking around; an elevator was open only two people were inside, a Chinese man in a green suit, and a brown haired guy in a tux. JJ pressed the 6th floor button, maybe a little too hard.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Room 603" the blond haired guy told Hotch while he handed him the card. Hotch nodded and picked up his bag. He couldn't wait to get to his room and just sit back and relax. Hayley was right. He needed to find a less stressful job, preferably one where he would be able to spend more time with his family. They were his entire world, and it was like a physical pain being away from them for a longer period of time. He knew he probably should call some old friend and catch up or something like that but there weren't really time. That was one thing he regretted about his life. He had no friends outside of work, there were his brother but that didn't really count. Hotch spotted an open elevator and made his way over to it. He pressed the 8th floor button and tried to decide what he would want to do first: a quick shower or calling Haley and the kids. He decided to do the latter.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It had been a really tough day. David Rossi glanced at Emily Prentiss, who sat behind the wheel on the dark SUV. As an experienced negotiator he knew that the resolve might be somewhat unsatisfying, that was something his younger partner besides him wasn't too familiar with. "You know that it wasn't your fault, right?" Rossi made a vain attempt of soothing his friend. "I know" she answered without taking her eyes of the road. "It's just, arghh, did we really make a difference?"

"I don't know" he answered "I like to think so though" he had worked with Emily about a year or so. He had grown quite fond of Emily, he felt somewhat protective of her. As far as he knew she was single. He hoped for her that she would find someone. He himself had three failed marriages behind him and now he didn't even think about having a romantic relationship with a woman, they never worked out anyway. No he was satisfied with his writing, his dogs and his relaxed friendship with Emily. She interrupted his thoughts "Rossi, do you ever get the feeling that it's just not enough? That no matter how many you save, there are still hundreds out there?" David nodded

"Yeah, sometimes but then I consider that if we weren't here there might be thousands for all I know" Emily didn't respond but the rest of the drive she seemed more relaxed, even happy.

When they passed the threshold at the hotel Rossi felt like a burden was lifted of his shoulders. Almost there. He led Emily to the elevator and pressed the 9th floor button.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Detective?" Morgan looked up. "Yeah?"

"There's a witness in the Peterson-case, a Carol Lynch she is currently staying at The Summerset Hotel, if you want to talk to her" Margan nodded "I'm gonna talk to her" he answered and was out the door before the officer could respond. Morgan decided to walk, it werent long and the weather was nice. While walked he couldn't help thinking about Johanna, she was a nice girl he met last Saturday, he was thinking about asking her out again. Morgan wondered a little about how it could be that he was a man his age, and all it had been was some casual dating on the side. His mom had punked him about that for quite some time now. He sighed. He liked his life as it was now, a successful detective with options of climbing the latter even more. The Summerset Hotel turned out to be a nice all-round hotel with everything from small affordable rooms to extravagant suites that Morgan couldn't even dream about renting. Morgan checked his notes, Carol Summerset lived at the 6th floor, and he stepped inside the elevator and leaned back when he saw that the 6th floor button already was lit. The doors closed and the elevator moved. When they reached the 4th floor the Chinese man stepped out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Shit, shit, shit" Penelope Garcia mumbled to herself while she tried to tie the shoelaces on her new boots. It was 5.30, she was supposed to be standing outside of Kevin's room right that second, and instead she was kneeling two floors down trying to get her god damnd boots to cooperate. She saw the elevator doors open and a guy in green clothes walking out. She decided to ignore her shoelaces and started walking down to the elevator. She almost didn't make it when a nice looking black guy held the doors open for her. "Thanks" she mumbled and pushed the 6th floor button even though it already was lit.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Emily had known David Rossi for almost a year now, and she had grown to respect him a lot, that was the reason that she didn't wanted him noticing how much the resent catastrophe had touched her. Of course it was a vain hope that David wouldn't notice something like tha--- Emily looked up "what the f**k"

The elevator had stopped.

**AN: I know, cliffhanger muhahaha, should i continue though?**


	2. Carol Lynch

**AN: ****I know it's a crappy title, if you have any ideas to another plz**

**I'm still kinda nervous about this story**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the characters displayed below, they are all the property of CBS, expect some of the minor characters**

-:-:-:Chapter 2:-:-:-

Morgan had a good day so far. That's the reason he was pretty calm when he pressed the emergency button. The others in the car looked around somewhat confused. He motioned to the young blonde in the strange clothing to keep pressing the button. Then he made his way towards the doors. He turned to the older goatee guy "you think we can push'em open" he asked referring to the doors. The other man nodded somewhat doubtful. They could actually push the doors aside. But it turned out that on the other side there were only brick wall. In the meantime the less muscular passengers had gathered around the control panel and where pressing the service button. After a second the speaker crackled "hey, my name is Joshua Micaels. First and for all The Summerset Hotel deeply regret this in conviniense and technicians are on their as we speak. Second everyone is okay, right?" Morgan answered the invincible man "yeah, we're alright. Can you tell us what the matter is?"

"No, Im not a technician. I have no earthly idea what's wrong. I get back to you as soon as I got any news." He hung up. Which let trapped to just stare into the ceiling. Not even Emily and Dave had any conversation.

Dave was an experienced negotiator and FBI agent. He was used to observing people, determine who was going to be a threat and who were going to be helpful. Now standing so close with a group of strangers and with nothing to do, he couldn't turn that skill off.

First, the blonde woman with the weird clothes. She was obviously on her way somewhere, possibly a date. Her shoelaces weren't tied, Rossi couldn't determine whether it was a part of her wardrobe, or if she really just forgot to tie them. He had no idea as to what she did for a living, but you could see that she weren't used to be so close to a bunch of strangers. The dead silence that was in the car also seemed to be getting on her nerves.

The other blonde was apparently coming directly from the office. She was wearing a white shirt and a black pair of pants. Her hair was hanging loose around her face. Although she was young she seemed sad. She was clutching her bag like it was a life jacket. She was relatively calm though, but to say that she didn't appeared worried would be an outright lie.

The black guy who had taken the initiative was in more then excellent physical shape, something that wasn't hidden by his t-shirt. He had also taken initiative and he had an authoritative aura. If Dave had to guess he would say law enforcement or military.

The other black-haired man had been the calmest during the whole thing; in fact he had hardly displayed any emotions at all. He was wearing a dark suit and had an expensive looking briefcase. He defiantly were something office-y, lawyer?

The youngest brown haired passenger puzzled Dave. He was relatively calm, the most prominent feature on his face was annoyance, and he clearly had somewhere important to be tonight. But what it was impossible to predict, with the tuxedo he could be anything from a groom on his way to the alter to a wealthy loner who saw sunlight for the first time in six years. The tux wasn't cheap though.

Rossi's thoughts were interrupted by the speaker. Josh Michaels voice filled the car "hey guys. I'm sorry to say it but I have bad news. The tech-guys says that it's gonna take them some time to get you down. It'll probably be best if you cancel any appointments within the next three hours or so" loud groins of frustration filled the elevator "yeah, I know. I'll get back to you as soon as I get anything solid" he hung up and everyone in the elevator started digging their pockets for their phones. Spencer damned himself for being so stupid to forget his phone.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Dave turned around to find the young tuxedo-guy approaching him. "Uhm, my name is Spencer Reid. I have forgotten my cell at my room and I need to calls some people, cancel some appointments and such, can I borrow yours, Mr.?"

"Rossi. David Rossi, but Dave is fine" he said and handed the young man his phone. Spencer Reid stepped back a little (although there weren't really space) and started dialing a number. "Hey, this is Spencer Reid. I need to speak to Jordan Todd. Yeas I know she's busy. No it cannot wait. Yeas I'll hang on. "A second passed and Spencer started talking again "yeah, Jordan it's me. I'm afraid I can't be there to night, ye—ye—Jordan I'm trapped in an elevator at my hotel, there really nothing I can do. I couldn't have predicted this. Hey listen Jordan, it's not my cell. I borrowed it from some other I guy and I promised it wouldn't take long." Reid hung up. Rossi looked at the young man. "You know you could have talked as long time as necessary, right?" Dave asked. Reid nodded "yeah, I just needed a reason for hanging up, I need to make a call to my sister, and can I give her your number? She might want to contact me later" Rossi was a little confused "sure, its 20838741" Spencer dialed another number "hey Alice, its Spencer. When you wake up DON'T call my phone. I'm stuck in an elevator at my hotel and I forgot my cell at the suite. I'm currently borrowing another passengers phone, the number is 20838741. I'm probably not gonna make it to that TV-thing tonight. I know you wanted to watch it later but there's nothing I can do. See you later." Spencer hung up and handed the phone back to Rossi.

"Are you Jennifer Jareau?" JJ turned around to stand face-to-face with the other blonde. JJ's just gotten off the phone with Annie, her babysitter who had agreed to stay with Henry for as long as possible. JJ nodded. How the hell did that woman know her name? "I'm Penelope Garcia, I just got off the phone with a guy I had a date with and he said that you're a friend of his sister, her name is Carol Lynch."

"Caro, sure I know her. We went to school together. So Kevin's got a date, huh?" before the two women could gossip any further, the bald man interrupted "you girls wanna hear something really freakish? I was on my way to interview Carol Lynch right when all this happened" Rossi asked "interview?" if this guy was a journalist, Dave would have guessed something wrong. That thought nearly scared him. "Yeah, I'm a detective and we're investigating a murder that happened the other night. " Rossi smiled smugly, he had gotten it right after all. "My name is Derek Morgan by the way" he turned to Dave "and aren't you David Rossi, the FBI negotiator?"

"Yes, this is Emily Prentiss my colleague. We've just had a pretty rough case outside of town" there was a short span of silence.

Penelope then declared "I got a job offer from the FBI once" now all eyes in the elevator turned to rest at her. She was like one of the least likely candidates for being an agent with the bureau. Penelope looked around and burst into laughter "not as an agent silly heads. Technical analyst." She chuckled "Agent Garcia, please" Morgan chuckled as well "I don't now baby girl, it's not half bad. But why did you turn it down?" Garcia shrugged "I don't know, I was in a kind of bad place then. To be honest I couldn't imagine having an 8-17 job. I still can't."

"Then what kind of job do you have?" Morgan inquired. With a somewhat self-righteous attitude Garcia answered "Webmaster-slash-programmer. I specialize in creating intranet-based database solutions for private firms" the stern-looking man who hadn't really engaged in any conversation suddenly interrupted. "Do you have a project at the moment?" Penelope looked taken aback "no, not right know. Why?" the man shook her hand. "My names Aeron Hotchner and my law firm are actually looking for such a database, we've talked to some people and we are apparently asking a lot. But if you're good enough for the FBI…" he handed her his business card "call me once we get out of her if you're interested" Garcia studied the card and read a lout "_Aeron Hotchner. Cook, Gibson & Gubler._ You're one fancy lawyer, huh?" Hotchner shrugged in return "Nah, but my wife Hayley thinks that I should find another job and I'm starting to agree with her." Garcia asked Jenifer. "Well, Jenifer what kin-"but was interrupted before she could continue "JJ, please" Garcia started over "well, _JJ_ what do you do for a living?" JJ blushed a little, now being the center of attention. "I'm a media consultant for a local sports equipment firm." Then everybody looked around, because what do you really say to that kind of thing? To break tension Penelope turned to the young guy in the corner, 'or cute tuxedo boy' as she herself had named him. "What's your name?" now it was Spencer's turn to blush. "Spencer Reid". Garcia continued "and job do you have Spencer Reid?" he sighed "poker"

"Poker?" he nodded "you play poker for a living?"

"Yeah, I was actually on my way to some charity tournament thing"

"Oh my god, that's so cool, so don't you have some sort of cool nickname?" before Spencer could continue Josh Michaels voice filled the elevator "I'm sad to day I have bad news guys. The technicians say that realistically speaking it could take as much as 10 hours to get you down"

**AN: thanks for reading. I know that I don't write that good but- thanks anyway**


	3. Alice Reid

**AN: first thank: kdzl, spencefan109, Nymphadora-CullenBAU, Confetti Leaves, jump219, adamisjacksonisjasper. I get when I read and re-read reviews;) my first exam is Monday (!!!!) so I'll possibly be able to update more often;) anyway back to the story;)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the characters displayed below, they are all the property of CBS, expect some of the minor characters**

-:-:-:Chapter 3:-:-:-

"so _do_ you have some sort of fancy poker nickname?" JJ asked Reid. It was nearly 7'o clock. They had been trapped for almost 1½ hours. Emily and Dave had finally succumbered to their overwhelming fatigue. They had according to Emily "been going 24 hours only on caffeine". Rossi sat against the wall with his mouth slightly open. Emily had curled up into a ball on the floor (thank god it was a big elevator) and Spencer had generously lent her his jacket to use as a pillow. Aeron, Penelope and Derek were on the phone with, who seemed to be either their spouse or date. JJ and Reid ended up talking to each other, Reid not having a phone- and JJ not having anyone to call. "Yeah" Reid answered JJ question. Before when it had been a sort of 'group' talk he'd been relatively calm, but now one-on-one with JJ he was extremely shy. "What is it?" she continued, trying to pull out at least one decent answer. "It's lame really, it's 'Dr. Reid' or just 'doc'. In my defense I didn't choose it myself, it's pure Alice" Dr? JJ frowned "why did she choose the name 'doctor'?"

"Because I'm one. I have three PhDs" he said in a low voice. Now JJ was thoroughly confused "if you have three PhD's why do you play poker? Not to be rude" Now he blushed even more, but this time it didn't seem to be of shyness, rather it seemed to be from actual embarrassment. With a voice not louder than a whisper he answered "to be honest, money" when JJ didn't respond he continued "My dad left when I was 10, died when I was 15. We'd used all his life incurianse by the time I was 19. I was left to take care of a mentally ill mother and a 7 year old sister. I lived in Vegas. I needed money, and I needed them fast, and I'd always had nap for poker." He looked down at the floor. "So media consultant, huh?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Well, see you Friday sweet cheeks" Garcia replied hanging up on Kevin. Penelope really liked Kevin and secretly hoped it would turn out to something serious. She turned to the two people sitting on the floor "do any of you chipmunks want to borrow my phone?" she asked. With a grateful 'yeas' Spencer took said object from her hand. Garcia dropped down beside JJ, just as Spencer stood up in order not to drown the two women's conversation. "So you and poker face, huh?" Penelope asked as soon as Reid was out of earshot. Ignoring JJ blushing Penelope continued "I have a feeling that Mr. Reid and miss. Jareau will become Mr. & Mrs. Reid one day" JJ sighed "first and for all: no. Next: it's actually Dr. Reid and Mrs. Jareau" Garcia looked at her bewildered "you're married?" JJ looked down "was, he died. Three years ago" JJ sighed "3 years and not a single successful date since" She closed her eyes. "Three years" Garcia blurted out "you gotta go for it with cute-card-boy there" JJ didn't respond. To be completely honest- she did think about it. Whenever JJ did date she always felt guilty, even when she was enjoying herself- especially when she was enjoying herself. Not with Spencer though, somehow she didn't feel like she was soiling her late husband's memory. Maybe it was because Spencer Reid didn't have anything in common with William LaMontagne, Jr. She couldn't subconscious compare them. JJ smiled she might 'go for it' at Penelope had described it. The two women sat silent for a moment. JJ half listened to Spencer's conversation.

"Hey Tom, it's me. I'm stuck in an elevator at my hotel. Tell me about it. Anyway it looks like I may not get out of here tonight. I just wanted to ask if you would swing by Alice tomorrow. I just don't like the thought of her waking up alone... The doctors say it'll be around 10'o clock.... Thanks I owe you big." He hung up. JJ looked at him. "Your sister is at the hospital?" he nodded reluctant and sat down again on the other side of JJ. "She has some sort of heart failure. This was just a minor operation, there were practically no risk." JJ bowed her head in sympathy "she was born with it I reckon?" JJ asked, trying to get as much information out of this man as possible. "Yeah" he swallowed a lump "my mother took anti depressive medicine for the first two months of her pregnancy" both women gasped at the thought of what that would do to an embryo. He continued "she didn't realize that she was pregnant. With the increase of stress due to my farther leaving, she'd changed to some stronger medication. All of what happened: the morning sickness, the missing periods and the mood swings; she just thought it was the medications messing with her body. She weren't that sick then. If she remembered to take her pills she was coherent enough, she was able to take care of Alice for the first couple of years of Alice's life. Alice was five when it started really going downhill. Alice has always been a smart kid. She was fully able to understand at the age of eight why her mother weren't able to live with us anymore." Garcia's voice called Spencer back to reality "and you got custody over your sister?" Reid shifted uncomfortable "yeas, both of us wanted it desperately. I still had some of our dad's life insurance left. I'd just started as an assistant researcher in a lab. Education wasn't an issue, already then it was obvious that Alice would be able to get a full scholarship to somewhere nice. It was first the year after that her heart failure was discovered."

**AN: I know it wasn't that long, but hopefully I will be able to update soon. ****Several of you have said that you would like to see where this is going, to be frank I don't know ;) so if you have certain ideas (Reid meeting JJ's parents for instance) plz pm me, can be inside or outside of the Elevator**


	4. Jack Hotchner

**AN: Boooya twice in a week baby; P once again thanks so much for the kind0 reviews. I know its kinda short but…**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own any of the characters displayed below, they are all the property of CBS, expect some of the minor characters**

-:-:-:Chapter 4:-:-:-

Derek was starving; they had now been stuck for six hours. Penelope had generously shared a half-eaten box of crackers with the group. She aperently had all sorts of things in that big bag of hers. It had sated their hunger, but just bearably. Hunger weren't the only need making its approach. And even though it was close to impossible to sleep comfortable in the steel cabin (Emily the only one succeeding to do so for over 15 minutes) several of the passengers had started to nod a bit. JJ was even resting her head on Reid's shoulder, apparently she hadn't considered that simple action would prevent the young man from resting altogether, he was freakishly tense. Penelope had found an iPod somewhere in the bottomless deep that was her bag. Aeron was also, not sleeping, but sitting back with closed eyes. Dave and Derek were the only ones close to coherent. "So, FBI?" Morgan asked in an attempt to break the unnerving silence. Dave shrugged "yeah, you're a detective?" Morgan nodded and the two men sat silent for an eternety. Without his consent his eyes wandered to the sleeping Emily. Dave noticed Derek's interest in his younger colleague and allowed himself a little smug smile. "You know, she's not married or anything" machtmaker-dave commented. Derek chooses to ignore him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The first thing Emily noticed when she woke was the feeling of being watched. She looked around to find that it was Derek Morgan that was looking at her. She blushed and suddenly felt like a highs cool girl _'he's looking at me!!!'_ What was she doing? She hadn't known the man for 24 hours, let alone had talked to him. She looked up and met his eyes. After a minute she broke the contact. Her whole body was itching for her to sit down beside him and talk. Just talk, get to know this handsome stranger. But on the other hand, what if he was nothing like hoped? What if he turned out to be the biggest jackass at the face of the earth, worse than Poul Thomas? 'Well there's only one way to find out' she thought and gathered the famous Prentiss-courage and dropped down beside him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rossi moved a little away from Derek and Emily in order of giving them the illusion of privacy. He looked around. JJ had finally fallen asleep and Reid was desperate trying to reach his jacket, which was still lying in corner where Emily had abandoned it. Rossi stood up and handed the young man the jacket. Together they moved the sleeping beauty from Spencer's aching shoulder to the jacket-based pillow on the floor. "Thanks" Reid mumbled once he was sure JJ would continue sleeping. "You're welcome" Dave answered. Time passed in awkward silence. Then Rossi's phone rang. But instead of answering he just looked at the caller ID and hung up. "My x-wife" he states answering Spencer's unsaid question "her calling does never bode well" both men were startled y the sound of JJ "you've been married?" Dave's phone had waked her up. "Yeah, three times" he admitted. "Three divorces? That's quite an achievement" JJ commented. Spencer snorted "I think getting three women to marry him is an achievement" for some reason JJ found herself blushing. Spencer didn't notice, but Dave did. Oh Dave did.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Jack Hotchner had been six when the picture had been taken. At the moment Aeron couldn't remember exactly when or where. In the end it really didn't matter. Hayley wasn't in the picture, but if Aeron looked closely he could see her shadow in the left corner, she had stood beside him when he took the picture. "Is that your son?" Penelope asked and peered over his shoulder. "Yeah, jack- he's eight years old." Aeron answered and handed the photography to the bright woman "ahh, aren't he cute?" Garcia explained once she got a good look at the boy. The two other women in the elevator snapped their heads up, as some weird kind maternal reflex, as soon as they heard Pen's exclamation. "What is it?" Emily asked and before Aeron could do anything the picture was being passed around in the cabin. Garcia's patience was almost non-existent and she exclaimed"com on Hotch, spill it!" Aeron looked at her bewildered. He had really never had a nickname. Emily quickly picked it up "yeah, _Hotch_" in as desperate attempt to shift focus _Hotch_ asked to the group "so, does any of you have any kids?" everyone was slightly surprised when it was JJ who nodded and pulled photography out from her purse. "My four year old, Henry" she commentated and passed the picture along.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Spencer Reid was an idiot. It was now official. Off course a beautiful and sweet woman as Jennifer Jareau was married. He shell-shocked handed said picture to Dave. Couldn't even look at the boy. Emily then asked the question that was tearing Spencer apart: "his dad?" it was a innocent question, but when JJ answered it was with almost sobbing "he died, three years ago, in the line of duty" the iron fist that had invincibly squeezed oxygen out of his lungs. Of course he wasn't relieved that someone had died, but he was relieved that _if_ he asked JJ out…

When the faithful speaker once again crackled everyone held their breaths. _Please let it be good news_. And it was. Josh Michael's omniscient voice filled the elevator "hey guys. How'ya doing? The technicians' says that they might be able to get you out in an hour or so

**AN: don't worry I'm not nearly done ;) see yea**


	5. Carson Stewart

**AN: So I've set Reid and JJ as the main characters, don't worry you'll get your pieces of the others, it's just now that I see where this is going it's going to be a big part JJ &Reid. I've also come up with chapter names**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own any of the characters displayed below, they are all the property of CBS, expect some of the minor characters**

-:-:-:Chapter 5:-:-:-

Morgan was just in the middle of explaining something irrelevant to Emily- when the elevator gave a slight bump. Instantly Emily grabbed his hand for support. Josh Michael's voice sounded "sorry 'bout that guys. Don't worry they'll get'ya down in a hurry, a-ha, a-ha" Derek thought that josh-guy was becoming more and more obnoxious, but then all Josh-related thoughts were forgotten when he realized Emily was still holding his hand, even though most other passengers had relaxed by now. But Morgan wasn't a man to complain when a beautiful woman was holding his hand – it actually felt rather nice. Seemingly casual Emily rested her body against his. Derek just wanted to sit like this forever. He looked down at her, she was so beautiful and he badly wanted to kiss her. Instead he just squeezed her gently. He wanted to just sit like this for an eternity. They sat still in total peace for a moment but were abruptly pulled out of the 7th heaven when the elevator started moving downwards.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Spencer was intimidated by Derek. Not by his good looks and assertiveness. Well of that too, but the most was his people skills and especially his lady skills. Here he was- holding hands with a woman he had known for roughly eight hours, when Reid terrified even by the thought of touching JJ. Gods know he would like to do a lot more than just touching her. And now, he blushed just by the thought of it, great. He wondered a short second about how he would have handled being on national television, it had been a pretty impromptu decision. He looked at Prentiss and Morgan; they were still leaning against each other, dammed! They both acted as if it was nothing really. Man did he envy them! Finally the elevator stopped its descent and the doors opened. They stood up and walked out in various tempos. Once they got out they were greeted by a small groomed man "hello, my name is Carson Stewart. I'm the manager at this hotel. If you would like to follow with to my office?" The group looked at each other, sitting in the manager's office was probably the thing either one of them wanted to do the least. They succumbered though and followed the little man trough the foyer.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Morgan and Prentiss were the last, walking hand-in-hand. They were already acting and thinking like a couple. Spencer and JJ were also walking next to each other, although it seemed to be a more unconscious decision. When they reached their destination the manager turned around and asked "I just wanted to ask if you will be pursuing legal action? If so I am sure we can find a compromise to everyone's satisfaction, without bothering with a courtroom and such" by the end of the speech Carson Stewart looked almost frightened, and that was when it hit Aaron 'someone must have made a mistake somewhere, and the hotel can't afford to pay if we sue' out loud Hotch asked "could you just give us a moment?" the little man nodded "sure, and if you just give me your names I'll make sure you want get billed for your stay" and they did and he finally left. As soon as the sound of his footsteps had vanished, Hotch turned to face the others. Quickly he described what he'd figured out and when he was done, Reid was the first to speak up "I, for my part, don't want to do it. For one thing I like this hotel and don't want to see it bankrupt and second I don't need the money nor do I have the time for a lawsuit" Penelope pointed a finger at Spencer "I totally agree, well not on the money part, but everything else. I also think it's kinda stupid using money to sue for an amount of money the hotel can't pay either way" Hotch rose "it's settled then" and walked out the door looking for Carson Stewart.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Derek leaned closer to Emily. In a low voice he asked "so do you maybe want to go out and eat somewhere? Get out of here?" She nodded and they walked out of the now empty lobby hand in hand

Spencer's worry increased as he watched JJ starting to rose and walk towards the door. He decided to dare "hey, Jayje! The hotel's restaurant is pretty good, if you wanna you know…"

When Jennifer smiled it was like the sun had entered the room. But the prospect of spending time with JJ just the two of them sent shivers down his spine. He turned to the remaining persons in the room "does either, or both, of you want to join us?" Penelope quickly stood up "sure thing love-muffin" and the four of them headed out the door.

**AN: thanks for reading; I love reviews (hint, hint)**


End file.
